Story Version of Barian Meme
by ghost83
Summary: The info is inside, and not enough characters to explain reason for doing this. One thing: meme to story. I'm bored, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Being the bored author I am, I've went to deviantart and, with some inspiration from IchiroMisaki's "Barian RP Meme", decided to make a quick story based on it. However, some ruling before we go any further...

Rules:  
-Every panel in the meme equals a chapter in the story.  
-You must make it a story, so no links to images, other fanart, etc.  
-Due to Memes always "tagging" people, this is changed: viewers have the option to follow this type of story, but if they do, they also MUST go through with it.  
-Pairings are allowed, including OC/Character.  
-Give a proper rating when posting/publishing story.  
-DON'T GIVE OUT ANY PERSONAL INFORMATION!

Again, those are the rules I'm using. And, um, let's see if we can have IchiroMisaki from deviantart view and mention this story/meme. So, without further or do, let's start this meme story!

* * *

Ranting on one's self...

* * *

I sighed as a walked through the school. I brushed my black hair out of way so it only covers my left eye as I hauled my stuff to the next mess.

I, the janitor of this school, only do this job for the pay. People might find it odd for a teenager being a janitor, but I don't really care. As I used the mop in the courtyard to clean up the puke, I watched two students duel. I only cleaned up the mess and continued on, not caring about the victor of the duel. I went to the janitor's closet and only waited for the next clean up to begin. As I did, I looked at my old deck, filled with the monsters I now rarely use, due to my job. I now merely wait until I'm needed again.

The speakers boomed, "Omega, a boy just tripped and dropped his lunch at the pool. Get on it." I sighed, grabbed my equipment, and went to the pool.

At the pool, I cleaned up the lunch and was about to leave when a random bully pushed me into the pool. I merely climbed out as the bully demanded, "Duel me so I can take what's mine!" I only blinked and stared and just replied, "Whatever." I brought out my duel disk as I stated, "If I defeat you, you're going to the principal's office." The students gathered as we went to a duel field. At least there won't be any clean ups, yet...

* * *

I declared in a bored tone, "I tune my level 3 **Scrap Goblin** with my level 5 **Scrap Golem**." With 100 LP left, I just want to get this over with. I shouted, "I synchro summon **Scrap Dragon**!" My main ace appeared, amazing the students and angering the bully. He complained, "My **Thunder End Dragon** is still macho in attack power, my **Golem Dragon**, AND I have 2000 life points!" I just sighed and spoke, "I wonder about that..." The bully was clearly confused as I set a card down and explained, "My dragon has an effect that allows me to destroy a single card on both of our fields. I destroy my set card, and your dragon."

His eyes widened as my dragon rained metal and junk on our field as I declared, "Scrap Scale." I continued, "I then activate the effect of the card I just destroyed. It was a monster known as **Artifact Moralltach**. It special summons from the graveyard whenever it is destroyed in my spell/trap card zone." A blue warrior wielding a sword with blue veins appeared. I then continued, "Battle Phase. **Moralltach**, due be a good friend and a reliable person, destroy that **Golem Dragon**." The brown overgrown reptile was destroyed as I then declared, "Off to the principle you go. My dragon attacks you directly."

His life points reached zero as he's thrown back, landing in the pool. I fished him out and went on my way.

God, how this is a boring day. I question if I'm really human...

* * *

I grabbed my formal wear and went to my night job. Again, it's for the pay.

I shined a glass as I worked at BARian. At least the pay is good. Not much people come around here. Only seven do. Don't really care about their names, though. Well, scratch that. I do remember two people: Shark and Rio. They only come by for visits, but Rio makes my heart melt. I admit, I love her. However, I keep it under wraps due to her claiming that she already has someone that loves her.

Anyway, this guy with a green Mohawk came in and ordered the usual. So, I went and made the ramen he always has. The blonde guy arrived and ordered the stir fry, while I gave this weird raccoon a onion stick to munch on. Later, some guy with hair that resembled a brown octopus appear and had the spicy cuisine while the orange one ordered the steak. I served all of them, not caring about what's going to occur, later on.

* * *

When it was time, I closed the bar and began going back to my apartment. As I did, however, I saw the gray haired guy cross the street, with a car heading strait for him! I immediately pushes him out of the way, and saw the vehicle heading for me. I only muttered one thing, "Dear lord..."

The car crashed into me.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for the next one: Durbe/Dumon appearing behind you.

* * *

The car crashed into me.

The next thing I know, I was seeing myself in third person, bleeding... Surely, this must be a prank or dream. As I went up to get the attention of the grey haired guy, my hand passed right through him.

...

I...

I passed right through him...

* * *

I only looked at my grave.

I'm dead...

I died in a car crash...

My deck was burned up or ripped apart...

...

...

...

...

I'm a ghost.

* * *

Turns out, I'm the 83rd ghost to be in this graveyard.

83...

Funny how no one notices my spirit after 83 days... Or, I thought so.

A voice spoke up from behind me, "Why did you save me?" I turned and saw the grey haired guy. I only shrugged as I jokingly replied, "I'm a ghost, so why do you care?"

Silence was received at the other end. He then spoke up, "If you want, I could make you a warrior of Barian World..." Barian World? Well, seeing how no one would miss me, and the fact that I'm free of being the grounds keeper, I responded, "Oh, what the hell. Take me to your leader."

The next thing I knew, a sideways overlay network appear and we went through it.

* * *

... I... honestly got nothing. It was literally about the encounter, and with how I left things previous chapter, you can see why I had huge time gaps.


	3. Chapter 3

The world of Barian

* * *

When we went through the portal and reappeared, on the other side was this weird place, no- WORLD made of crimson colors and crystals.

I found it odd how I was still in my butler attire. But then again, it made me feel a bit more like myself. You see, my dad was a butler when we lived in England. However, due to studies and keeping up with the rent, I was abandoned. I was later brought into a royal family and became the daughter's personal butler. She was shy at first, but gave me a deck as a welcoming gift. It was filled with cards based off of royalty and wealth. Though her father scolded her for giving me such a deck, I stood up for her and stated at his daughter makes her own choices. As a result, we ended up dueling, mush to my dismay.

I still remember the duel as clear as day...

* * *

Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5

Father: 4000  
Hand: 5

The father started things off my demanding, "Royals first!" He declared, "I activate the spell card known as **Ancient Rules**! This allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand, and I choose **Blue-eyes White Dragon**!" I looked in awe as the legendary dragon descended upon the field.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000**

He concluded, "I end my turn with three face downs." I spoke, "Then I draw."

Omega: 4000  
Hand: 6

Father: 4000  
Hand: 1

I scanned my cards and my eyes widened, realizing this deck is something I always dreamed of playing. I declared, "I first activate the effect of **Cyber Dragon** from my hand, allowing it to be summoned to the field when I control no monsters, but you do, sir." The mechanical dragon appeared before us.

**Cyber Dragon  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
DEF: 1600**

The father immediately spoke, "I activate the trap **Fiendish Chains**, which forbids your monster from attacking or activating it's effects!" I sighed and spoke, "Sir, with all due respects, you did the most stupidest thing I ever saw. You see, I wasn't going to attack in the first place. I shall now activate the spell known as **The Monarchs Stormforth**. This allows me to tribute one of your monsters in order to summon one of mine. I choose your one and only dragon, if you don't mind." His eyes widened as the dragon turned into an orb of light as I declared, "I tribute summon **Mobius the Frost Monarch**." An emperor of ice appeared with a blue cape.

**Mobius The Frost Monarch  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

I continued, "**Mobius'** effect activates, destroying two spell or trap cards on the field. Forgive me, sir, but your face downs have to go." The two cards were destroyed as I continued, "I now activate **Card Advance**, which allows me to look at the top five cards of my deck and arrange them in the order I desire. In addition, I can tribute summon yet again, this turn. I tribute my **Cyber Dragon** to summon **Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch**." The fiery emperor appeared before us as the dragon was engulfed in flames.

**Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

"His effect now activates, allowing me to forcefully have you discard a random card. With only 1 card in your hand, there isn't much a choice." The card known as **Battle Fader** vanished as I declared, "Forgive me, sir, but I shall have my monarchs attack you directly." The father's eyes widened as the two rulers advanced directly before stopping as I continued, "But, as your daughter's faithful butler, I won't attack. However, I place three face downs and end my turn."

The father was shocked as I bowed and spoke, "Sir. Though it would be giving me the upper hand to even attack once, I prefer not to, due to you being the one who enlisted me. However, you enlisted me to protect your daughter from harm. With that in mind, please remember that harm can be from you." The father's eyes widen in realization as I simply walked away and looked at the schedule before speaking up, "Madam? You're running behind the course lessons in Xyz summoning, synchro summoning, and fusion summoning. In addition, you're mother requested flowers from the family morgue. Shall I prepare the coach and some tea?" The daughter smiled and stated as I fetched her coat, "Earl Grey, if possible. Also, please accompany me when we make a quick stop at the mall." I helped her put it on as I replied, "As my lady commands, I shall follow."

* * *

Now, here I am, reduced to being a janitor earlier, and now dead. I sighed and looked around, deciding whether or not to open a small café to relax. As I did, a girl tugged on my sleeve. I looked down and saw a girl who looked like Rio. She asked, "Excuse me, sir. But, what's your name?" I smiled and replied, "My name is Omega. What is your name?" She answered, "I'm Iris." She then took my hand as I gently picked her up, letting me have a tour of this brand new world.

With her as my tour guide.

* * *

Review/Comment? Any feels or complaints?


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming a Barian due to the poor air quality

* * *

Well, it's been... A while since I gotten used to this place.

The citizens were friendly, and I managed to make a local hangout for them. I was planning to make some more, when Iris came up to me and informed, "Omega-sama? The Emperors want to see you..." I only smiles and thanked her.

Apparently, these "Emperors" are the leaders of this world. I never met them face to face, but I paid no mind to it. The only disregards I did have, was how far it was.

* * *

After what seemed like 100 miles, I only realized that I still had a long way to go. That was just 0.00001% of the way there.

I took some deep breaths, and continued on with my journey.

* * *

I just learned that I could've warped there, but it actually take a lot of energy.

Truth be told, I'm feeling a little lightheaded...

* * *

I stopped and doubled over, coughing. It was then I noticed something scary.

My left had isn't "normal", like a human... It has what looked a glove, but it being my hand... What's happening to me?

* * *

I continued on towards the palace that is within my sights.

I let out a yawn, when I realized something.

I couldn't feel my mouth...

I frantically looked for something to show my reflecting, not caring about the distortions. When I found a shiny crystal, my heart metaphorically stopped.

I looked like a genuine Barian...

* * *

I finally made it to the palace, and took a good look at myself.

My new body has the butler look, with a black fabric and a white shirt. Two pieces of my coat went down, finishing off the butler look. My short black hair was clumped together, covering one of my now red-orange eyes. My voice had a slight echo and a bit of a lower pitch. The doors opened as I asked, "Excuse me, but the Emperors called for me?" A familiar voice spoke, "I did..." My eyes widened as the former orange haired one appeared and finished, "And I challenge you to a duel!"

...

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Number 108!

* * *

**Vector: 4000  
Hand: 5  
**

**Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Vector, whose name I learned, "I draw! From my hand, I summon **Umbral Horror Ghoul!**" A weird purple monster appeared.

**Umbral Horror Ghoul  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

"I activate it's effect, allowing me to summon **Umbral Horror Unform**!" A blob of dark mass appeared on the field.

**Umbral Horror Unform  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"And with the effect of **Double Summon**, I can summon **Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp**!" A tiny flame appeared with a hole under it.

**Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"I now activate it's effect, changing it's level to match one of mine on the field!"

**Wisp  
Level: 1=4**

"With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon!" He chanted, "Come! Numbers 104! Foolish insects, kneel before this dazzling light! Numbers 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining!" A magician with hoops appeared.

**Numbers 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining**  
**Rank: 4**  
**Attribute: Light**  
**Type: Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect**  
**ATK: 2700**

I just asked, "So, what is he going to do? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Vector was clearly irritated as he finished, "I set one card face down and end my turn." "Then it's my move."

**Vector: 4000  
Hand: 1**

**Omega: 4000  
Hand: 6**

I declared, "I summon **Level Blaster**." A red warrior with a cannon arm appeared.

**Level Blaster**  
**Level: 4**  
**Attribute: Fire**  
**Type: Warrior/Effect**  
**ATK: 1000**

I then declared, "And since I control a **Blaster **monster, I can summon **Shadow Blaster** from my hand." A dark version of the red warrior appeared, eyes gleaming red.

**Shadow Blaster  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

I continued, "Due to controlling two **Blaster** monsters, I can summon **Double Blaster** from my hand." A split version of the warrior appeared, both hands armed with cannons.

**Double Blaster**  
**Level: 4**  
**Attribute: Earth**  
**Type: Warrior/Effect**  
**ATK: 1000**

I finally declared, "I activate **Level Blaster's** effect! Once per turn, I can deal damage to you equal to the total level of all monsters on the field times 100. With 3 level 4 monsters, that's 1200 points of damage." The red warrior launched a ball of fire at Vector.

**Vector: 4000=2800**

I then shouted, "Now with these three monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon!" The three monsters went into the portal as I chanted, "Agent of destruction, come forth and eradicate the battle field! Xyz Summon! Appear, **Number 108: Sacred Dark Blaster**!" A dark monster emerged from the portal, equipped with a cannon on it's right arm and a visor covering it's eyes as a scarf covered it's mouth.

**Number 108: Sacred Dark Blaster**  
**Rank: 4**  
**Type: Xyz/Warrior/Effect**  
**Attribute: Dark**  
**ATK: 2700**

I declared, "I now activate it's effect! I can inflict 300 points of damage to you for every single rank on the field! With the total amounts being 8, you take 2400 points of damage!" His eyes widened as my monster's cannon fired eight blast, making Vector stagger backwards.

**Vector: 2800=400**

I finally ordered, "Battle phase! **Sacred Dark Blaster, attack that Magician**!" The two clashed head on, destroy each other in the process. Vector smirked and stated, "Such a waste. You couldn't defeat me this turn." I just gestured to the field, showing three of the same monster. Each had an overlay unit attached to them.

**Xyz Blaster  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Xyz/Warrior/Effect  
DEF: 1000**

Vector's eyes widened and demanded, "How?!" I sighed and explained, "When my **Sacred Dark Blaster **is destroyed, I san summon** Blaster** xyz monstersfrom my extra deck or graveyard to my field in defense position equal to the amount of overlay units attached to it. They then each get an overlay unit which is distributed among them." My eyes became more red as I continued, "I activate on of my **Xyz Blaster's** effect. Once per turn, at the cost of it not attacking, I can deal damage to you equal to the amount of **Blaster** monsters I control times 100. That makes you take 300 points of damage." A warrior aimed at Vector as I declared, "Fire!" A ball of electricity was launched at him, sending him backwards.

**Vector: 400=100**

I commented, "You're lucky I can only use this effect once per turn. However, be careful as I set two cards face down and end my turn." Vector growled and shouted, "My move!"

**Vector: 100  
Hand: 2**

**Omega: 4000  
Hand: 1**

I declared, "Before you even _think_ of gain life points, I play **Bad reaction to Simochi. **This make what you gain, turn into what you take as damage." His eyes widened, realizing the spot that he's in. He then declared, "I play **Xyz Reborn**! This permits me to summon an xyz monster from my graveyard and summon it to my field! **Appear once more, Shining!**" That number of his appeared on the field. I just casually declared, "I activate **Gift Card**. Under _normal_ circumstances, you gain 3000 life points. But with my other trap, well..." My eyes widened like a little child's as I shouted, "Bye-bye!" A card with a skull appeared and flew at Vector, finishing off this life points."

**Vector: 100=0**

**Omega Wins**

I sighed as Vector got up and demanded as he staggered, "Duel me again! I'll beat you in a turn!" I sighed and showed the remaining card in my hand, know as **Poison of the Old Man**. That only frustrated him further as the other emperors appeared before me. I recognized one of them as Rio as I bowed and asked, "Did you request me?"

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Challenging a... "Number Holder"?

* * *

I did a "hold-up" gesture and asked as I transformed into my human form, "So let me get this strait. You want me, a guy who turned the tabled on a bully and defeated Mr. Orange head here, to collect these _**Number**_ monsters by challenging their holders so you can help this world thrive?"

Girag responded, "Um..."

Dumon just nodded and spoke, "Basically..."

Miseal just huffed, "In reality..."

Shark commented, "If you put it that way..."

Alit added, "With a passion to duel..."

Vector just shrugged and continued, "And you want more power, then yeah."

I only blinked before speaking, "I'll pass." They looked shocked as Rio answered, "Told you so..." I nodded and explained, "I mean, you're basically ruining people's lives to the point of them ether wanting to not be around or try to change their lives. I mean, sure these monster cards are powerful, but there are tons of weaknesses you've failed to noticed which are hidden in plain sight." Vector asked, "Like?" I listed, "Well, there's Archlord Krysta, Ally of Justice Catasor, Negate Attack, Mirror Force, Dark Hole..."

* * *

Fifty minutes later...

* * *

"... The combo I used against Vector, The Dark Door and Scrap Iron Scarecrow, a deck that utilizes deck destruction, and... Oh, Loops with or with no net change." They just remained silent before Vector jumped and asked, "How did you know all of that?!" I admitted, "I was a former butler before being a janitor. Now, if you may excuse me, I'm off to make tea and biscuits."

I left the palace and warped back, immediately preparing hot water and making the dough. Iris even helped me with the batter!

Anyway, as we waited for the treats to be baked, I viewed over the full effects of my **Sacred Dark Blaster**.

_3 level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except by **Number** monsters. Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ranks on the field x 300. If this card is destroyed while having xyz material, you can summon **Blaster** xyz monsters from your graveyard and/or extra deck, up the amount of material on this card, in face up defense position. _

I then looked at my **Xyz Blaster** effect.

_2 level 4 monsters  
Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of **Blaster** monsters you control x 100. You can only use this effect of **"Xyz Blaster**" once per turn. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can add 1 **Blast** spell card from your deck to your hand._

I find it amusing how this deck revolves around effect damage...

The timer rung, so I got out the treats, carried the tea, and warped to wherever the emperors are.

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7: HELP!

I feel like I need an explanation for why I'm taking so long. Well, it's simple to understand.

The reason is this: I need to make Vector, of all people, _**NICE**_!

Yeah, I know.

I'm tempted to ether have karma occur and have him be beaten up, but I'm open to suggestions.

So, if you have _**any**_ suggestions at all, please let me know in the review section below.

I'm ghost83, and I'm signing off while screaming internally.


End file.
